Abre los ojos
by elechan
Summary: El hombre enfrente de ellos respiró agitadamente. Si algo había aprendido es que de nada servía perder los estribos. Aún tenían unos años por delante para encontrarlo. Para encontrarle a El. Al Elegido. [InuxKag]capitulo 5!
1. Chapter 1

**Abre los ojos**

**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

**"…" cuando hablan los personajes**

**'…' cuando piensan**

**XXXXXX cambio de escena**

"Es maravilloso. Los documentos que he estado buscando por tantos años… y al fin están en mis manos. Al fin." El hombre volvió a enrollar los papiros cuidadosamente, pues tenían más de quinientos años de antigüedad. Sin embargo, el que se conservaran en tan buenas condiciones era algo realmente extraordinario. La búsqueda de cinco años había dado, finalmente, sus frutos. Y allí, en las ruinas de lo que antaño fuera un templo sagrado lejos de la civilización, se dejó escuchar una temible carcajada, provocando que las revoltosas aves que, en ese instante, surcaban los cielos de la zona, huyeran despavoridas.

XXXXXX

**10 años después…**

"¿Cómo que aún no lo habéis encontrado?" gritó una histérica voz masculina a las dos sombras que, arrodilladas, se encontraban en frente del hombre.

"Lo lamento mi señor, pero los datos que tenemos son bastante escasos. Me temo que hay demasiados individuos que se acercan a las características que usted nos ha ofrecido para encontrarlo."

"Sois una panda de inútiles. Esto debería ser un juego para vosotros, estúpidos insolentes. Yo soy vuestro amo y señor que hace diez años os saqué de la miseria y os di lujos y comodidades. ¿Así es como me lo pagáis?"

"En verdad lo lamentamos, amo." Contestó la otra figura.

El hombre enfrente de ellos respiró agitadamente, intentando calmar y mantener una mente serena. Si algo había aprendido en estos últimos años es que de nada servía perder los estribos. Aún tenían tiempo. Aún tenían unos años por delante para encontrarlo. O más bien, para encontrarle a Él. Al Elegido.

"Seguir investigando. Y ahora, apartaos de mi vista" y con un movimiento de muñeca les ordenó partir. Cuando desaparecieron en las tinieblas de la sala, el hombre ocupó el asiento que estaba en una esquina. Se pasó la mano derecha por sus desordenados cabellos negros, apartando, así, un mechón que se había colocado frente a sus ojos. Una gota de sudor cayó por su frente, como único recuerdo de ese repentino malhumor que había surgido en él. Su vista cayó en un par de ojos que, desde el otro lado de la sala, lo miraban con respeto y adoración. Luego plantó la mirada en aquella otra que lo observaba con miedo.

Sonrió.

"Pronto. Muy pronto"

XXXXXX

**7 años después…**

"¡Jefe!" la voz chillona y esos ojos rojos, tan rojos como la sangre, atravesaron los dos primeros cuartos que la llevarían hacia su destino. Una vez allí, se apoyó en la punta de sus descalzos pies, dejando descansar sus rodillas sobre el suelo y situándose en una posición de respeto y sumisión. Cruzó las manos más allá de su cuerpo, apoyando su cabeza en estas. Con la vista gacha esperó su turno para hablar.

"Espero que sea importante, estaba tomando un baño y ya sabes que no me gusta que me molesten" regañó el hombre mientras las gotas de agua resbalan por su cuerpo, cayendo sobre la bañera, aún llena. Tomó una toalla blanca, que le fue ofrecida por una muchacha de iguales cabellos blancos. La enrolló alrededor de sus caderas y miró a la figura postrada en el suelo.

"Lo es mi señor" dijo la joven aún sin mirarlo. "Tengo noticias del equipo de búsqueda. Han terminado la misión con éxito. El Elegido ha sido encontrado."

"Excelente" una sonrisa malvada se posó en sus labios. "Kagura, acércate, tengo ganas de celebrar"

La mujer se levantó de donde había estado arrodillada, mientras sus pasos menos seguros la conducían hasta el hombre que la miraba con ojos llenos de deseo. Se paró delante de él cuando éste se lo ordenó, y, sumisamente respondiendo a los ardientes besos, dejó que la metiera en la bañera mientras le iba quitando el kimono.

En la mente del hombre, mientras se apropiaba del cuerpo de la mujer, solo se repetía una y otra vez 'Pronto, muy pronto'

**Pues no, no dice así mucho, por no decir nada de lo que va a ocurrir. Pero… en fin, aquí el principio de una nueva historia que espero que les agrade. Esto es solo el principio, un leve tinte de cómo irán sucediendo las cosas. Y por si alguien se lo pregunta, aunque tenga este título no tendrá nada que ver con la película. Un beso a todos y a disfrutar! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Abre los ojos**

**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

**"…" cuando hablan los personajes**

**'…' cuando piensan**

**XXXXXX cambio de escena**

"¡Inuyasha!" una joven de largos cabellos azabaches llamaba al joven desde la lejanía. La muchacha tenía sus ojos posados en un apuesto joven de 24 años. Alto, pecho fuerte, brazos musculosos, largos cabellos negros siempre sueltos y moviéndose al compás del viento. Sus ojos… de un color ambarino que resultaban tremendamente exóticos. En ese momento vestía unos vaqueros que se ajustaban tremendamente bien a sus masculinas piernas y trasero, mientras que una camiseta de color rojo se le pegaba al pecho, haciendo contraste. Él, se podía decir, estaba un poco perdido, buscando entre la muchedumbre a la dueña de la melodiosa voz que lo llamaba. Cuando por fin la localizó, su vista se pobló de adulación por la joven junto con un sentimiento más profundo. Enamoramiento.

Le devolvió el gesto que ella le ofrecía, saludándola en la distancia con la mano, y, haciéndose paso entre el gentío, se acercó a la muchacha, su corazón saltando de la ansiedad.

Ella se veía muy hermosa. Llevaba unos largos pantalones anchos, muy a la moda ahora, de un color también rojizo que, se podía decir, hacían juego con la parte de arriba de él. La blusa blanca que acompañaba su atuendo se ajustaba como un guante a las curvas de su cuerpo y los negros mechones también bailaban al compás del viento.

"Tardaste" dijo con voz juguetona cuando él estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Llevó los finos brazos femeninos alrededor del cuello del joven y le plantó un casto beso en los labios.

"Lo siento" respondió él con sentimiento. "Estuve muy ocupado en un trabajo que tenemos que presentar el lunes Yumi y yo y se nos ha echado la hora encima."

Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño haciendo un pequeño mohín. "¿Yumi?" preguntó.

"Sí, es mi compañera de prácticas. Te la presenté el otro día en la cafetería de la universidad¿recuerdas?"

La joven se llevó un dedo a los labios y entornó los ojos pareciendo como si, en verdad, estuviera haciendo memoria.

"Ella es muy bonita" dijo al fin, separándose ligeramente del muchacho. "Seguro que piensas que es más guapa que yo" y le dio completamente la espalda, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Inuyasha sonrió. Este era una especie de juego que ella realizaba casi todos los días por cualquier mujer que se le acercara. Y eso era bastante a menudo. En realidad, él era bastante popular entre las féminas de su clase, lo que le había causado algún que otro problema con la joven enfrente suyo. Pero no le importaba porque él no tenía ojos que no fueran para ella. Así que, siguiendo un patrón altamente practicado, la abrazó por detrás, posando su cabeza en la curva de su cuello, dejando caer en su oído las palabras que, sabía, estaba deseando escuchar.

"Para mí solo existes tú, ya lo sabes" y le regaló un tierno beso en la mejilla. Eso provocó una sonrisa en los labios de la chica. Pero pronto sus arrumacos se vieron interrumpidos por la presencia de otra persona que se acercaba a los jóvenes.

"Hola chicos¿cómo están?" Sango y Miroku Okinawa se acercaron a la pareja. Inuyasha les saludó, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, y se separó de la muchacha para que ella pudiera saludar también a los presentes. Mientras esto ocurría enfrente de él el hombre no pudo por más que volver a hacerse la misma pregunta desde que había conocido a estos dos. ¿Cómo podían ser hermanos con lo poco que se parecen? Cierto es que no siempre, por el hecho de tener lazos familiares que te unen a otra persona, tienes que parecerte como dos gotas de agua. Pero ellos, simplemente, se veían como dos completos extraterrestres el uno al lado del otro. De alguna manera, siempre le causó gracia.

"Bien, entonces solo nos queda esperar a mi novia" dijo Miroku, mirando en todas direcciones preocupado.

"Y Koga, no te olvides. Además, hoy dijo que nos iba a presentar a su nueva chica. Me pregunto qué tal será." Contestó su hermana.

"¿Tú la conoces, Sango?" preguntó Inuyasha, tomando la mano de su compañera entre las suyas.

"No. Koga me ha hablado un poco de ella, pero la verdad es que también será una novedad para mí."

"¡Hey!" un joven con coleta y enormes y expresivos ojos azules se hizo paso a través de un grupo de chavales que estaban esperando en la cola para entrar a comer a un restaurante, llevando, agarrada de la mano, a una hermosa muchacha pelirroja y con un vestido blanco muy veraniego.

"Hola Koga¿qué tal amigo?" saludó Inuyasha, tendiéndole la mano. La verdad es que Koga e Inuyasha se conocían desde la más tierna infancia. Al principio se llevaban como el perro y el gato. Siempre se decían insultos estúpidos tipo Perro o Lobo, como si aquello fuera lo más terrible que se pudieran llamar. Con el paso de los años, estando en secundaria, aprendieron que tanto discutir no les llevaba a ninguna parte y descubrieron en el otro a un gran amigo. Desde entonces se podía decir que fueron casi inseparables hasta hacía unos años, cuando cada uno empezó la universidad. Se veían menos debido a los estudios, pero siempre que podían sacaban tiempo para, al menos, tomarse una cervecita en alguna parte.

Koga estrechó la mano del pelinegro, de Miroku y dio un amistoso beso en la mejilla a las muchachas. "Chicos, os presento a Ayame. Ellos son Sango, la hermana de Miroku. Él es Inuyasha, ya te he hablado de él. Y esta joven de aquí es su novia, se llama…"

"¡Kagome!" gritó repentinamente Miroku. "¡Estamos aquí!" y estuvo haciendo señas hasta que una hermosa joven se acercó. Kagome llevaba una mini falda de color verde que dejaba a la vista sus largas y torneadas piernas, una blusa blanca con un cuello en V bastante provocador que dejaba a la vista el empiece de sus senos y un bolso colgando de su hombro derecho para terminar el atuendo. El pelo, de un negro azabache con ligeros tonos azulados, lo llevaba atado en una coleta alta, dejando que cayera el resto libremente por su espalda y terminando en unos graciosos rizos.

"¡Hola a todos! Siento llegar tarde pero es que no encontraba aparcamiento y luego he discutido con un hombre porque decía que le había dado en su coche cuando no había hecho más que llegar. ¿Podéis creerlo? La gente de hoy en día anda como loca." Decía haciendo aspavientos con las manos. "Hola cariño" y, ante todos los presentes, pegó un brinco envolviendo la cintura de Miroku entre sus piernas y, con una mano en cada mejilla, le dio un ardiente beso en los labios.

"Ella es Kikyo. Y esta de aquí es su hermana, Kagome. Como verás ella y Miroku están saliendo juntos" terminó las presentaciones Koga, no pudiendo evitar que su vista se posara en las piernas de la joven.

Inuyasha, al que siempre le incomodaron un poco estas escenitas, tosió ligeramente, haciendo notar que ellos también estaban ahí. Resultaba irónico pensar que él, alguna vez, pensó que quizá pudiera surgir algo entre él y Kagome. Lo cierto es que la primera vez que la vio se quedó prendido de ella, y más de una vez la invitó a salir, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Al final, por azares del destino, los sentimientos cambiaron pues la muchacha era demasiado… "expresiva" para su propio gusto. Y entonces apareció Kikyo. Le gustaba su simplicidad y franqueza. Adoraba eso de ella. Aunque tampoco pudo evitar mirar de reojo la porción de piel que reveló la, ya de por sí, poca ropa que llevaba la chica cuando le dio ese abrazo a su amigo.

"Hermana¡déjalo ya o iros a un hotel!" gritó Kikyo entre los brazos de Inuyasha. La verdad es que a ella le divertía esa situación, pero sabía que a Inuyasha le incomodaba ligeramente y no quería que su novio se sintiera mal.

Una vez que los dos muchachos se separaron, con las mejillas arreboladas, se hicieron las finales presentaciones, y el grupo se dirigió hasta las puertas del cine. Después de ver la película, decidieron tomar algo en la cafetería más cercana. Las muchachas pidieron todas batidos, algunas de fresa y otras de vainilla. Miroku quiso un cortado, mientras que Inuyasha y Koga se pedían un Capuchino.

Lo cierto es que la velada fue bastante agradable. Hacía tiempo que no se reunía el grupo al completo, y poder pasar un rato en compañía los unos con los otros era algo que, realmente, necesitaban. En verdad Koga e Inuyasha fueron los que más tarde se integraron, sin tener en cuenta a Ayame obviamente. Miroku, Sango y Kikyo ya se conocían también desde la niñez. Cuando Inuyasha conoció a Kagome, que por entonces aún no salía con Miroku, fue cuando le presentaron al resto y él, a su vez, les introdujo a Koga.

"Bueno Sango, cuéntanos. ¿Alguna novedad amorosa?" preguntó Kagome con picardía mientras absorbía parte de su batido por la pajita en un gesto tremendamente sensual que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los hombres sentados a la mesa.

Inuyasha pensó que, por un instante, había visto una expresión muy extraña en los ojos de la joven a la que todos miraban en ese instante. Su ceño se había fruncido ligeramente cuando le devolvió la mirada a Kagome, pero esa expresión rápidamente fue sustituida por una de vergüenza y, posando la mirada en su batido, contestó. "Nop, nada en especial la verdad."

Lo demás fueron risas y más risas entre los presentes hasta que Koga y compañía se excusaron pues el muchacho tenía que acercar a Ayame a casa, que quedaba a 30 kilómetros de la ciudad. Sango y Miroku también se despidieron, este último le otorgó otro beso no menos ardiente a una sonriente Kagome, que le prometió, entre juegos, que lo vería esa noche para ya sabían que.

Cuando desaparecieron de la vista de los tres que aún quedaban en la mesa, Kikyo le lanzó a su hermana una mirada desaprobadora, aunque sus labios estaban curvados formando una divertida sonrisa. "Eres incorregible" bromeó mientras se levantaba para ir al baño.

Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron solos por unos instantes, en una situación un tanto incómoda. La verdad es que desde aquella vez en que Inuyasha le pidió salir y ella se negara para aparecer, poco después, de la mano de Miroku, no habían vuelto a hablar mucho. No es que no fueran amigos. Claro estaba que la amistad siempre estaba ahí, pero nunca volvió a ser lo mismo.

"Bueno, y… ¿cómo te va la carrera?" preguntó él para romper el hielo.

"Oh bueno, ya sabes. Cosas por aquí, cosas por allá… nada que no pueda manejar" dijo, sonriendo, y tomó el último trago de su vaso.

"Sí, entiendo. Tú siempre has tenido las cosas bajo control" él sonrió de vuelta, y miró en la dirección en la que se había perdido su novia.

"No siempre" contestó la joven. Inuyasha la miró incrédulo. El ambiente, por alguna razón que no lograba entender, se había enrarecido. La joven enfrente suyo parecía haberse transformado. Había dejado en alguna parte su personalidad sin tapujos, desenfadada y charlatana, y ahora le miraba tremendamente serio. Sus ojos nerviosos mirando de un lado al otro.

"¿Ah no?" preguntó él sin entender qué es lo que estaba pasando. No podía apartar su mirada de esos ojos marrones, profundos y expresivos, que le hablaban de muchas cosas con algo de… ¿miedo?

"Inuyasha" dijo, sus manos enrollando la servilleta en un gesto de nerviosismo.

"Dime" instó él al ver que la muchacha ahogaba en su garganta lo que sea que pretendía decirle.

"Abre los ojos" contestó con voz queda y ligeramente temblorosa.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, no comprendiendo bien.

"Ya estoy aquí chicos. ¡Uf! No os imagináis la cola que había. Luego yo no se que se supone que hacemos las mujeres en el baño que cada una tardamos eternidades." Sonrió, mirando a los presentes. "¿Pasa algo?"

"Por supuesto que no hermana" contestó Kagome, jovial. El extraño momento acababa, claramente, de esfumarse. "Le decía a Inuyasha que voy a tener que irme. He quedado con Gertrudis para irnos de compras al centro, para terminar de preparar la fiesta de este fin de semana."

Inuyasha la miró dudoso. La expresión de ella había vuelto a ser la de siempre. Intentó leer nuevamente en sus ojos eso que había aparecido antes, pero no pudo encontrarlo. Sea lo que fuere, se había esfumado. "¿Qué fiesta?" preguntó intentando obviarlo, pensando que, seguramente, habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

"¿No te lo había dicho? Como el sábado es el cumpleaños de Kagome mi padre quiere que hagamos una gran fiesta en la casa. Tienes que venir y así, finalmente, os presento. Que ya cree que eres todo un invento de mi imaginación" dijo, riendo su propia broma.

"Bueno chicos, de verdad que tengo que marcharme. Te veo luego nena" dijo dirigiéndose a su hermana. "y a ti te veo en la fiesta¿cierto?" preguntó a Inuyasha. Sin embargo, ya se había levantado antes siquiera de esperar una respuesta, dando por hecho lo obvio. Inuyasha iría a donde le pidiera Kikyo. Cierto es que él se había sentido muy reservado con el hecho de conocer al padre de su novia. Sin embargo estaba segura de que, en esta ocasión, las cosas serían diferentes.

Los ojos ambarinos de Inuyasha la siguieron hasta que desapareció tras una esquina.

"Inuyasha" llamó Kikyo desde su asiento. Pero él no la escuchaba. Su mente seguía divagando en el momento tan extraño que acababa de vivir.

"¡Inuyasha!" la voz de la joven la sintió tan cerca de su oído que dio un salto en su silla, removiéndose incómodo.

"Kikyo, no hace falta que gritaras" se quejó él, tocándose la oreja en señal de dolor.

"No me estabas prestando atención¿te ha pasado algo con mi hermana?" dijo, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo seria.

"No cariño, no es nada" y besó sus labios, haciendo que ella se olvidara de todo. Removiendo con la cucharita los restos de café, olvidó sus pensamientos y centró toda su atención en la joven que estaba sentada a su lado. "Y cuéntame más sobre esa fiesta…"

XXXXXX

"Todo está preparado jefe. Muy pronto lo podrá comprobar usted en persona."

"Excelente. Y ahora retírate Kanna" la joven de blancos cabellos recogió el espejo que había traído para que su amo y señor se acomodara la corbata a rayas azules y doradas que cruzaban en diagonal la tela. Luego caminó hasta la ventana, admirando el hermoso y vasto jardín que se extendía por un lateral de la vivienda.

"En la noche del 25 cumpleaños… la profecía revelará al eterno guardián" habló para sí mismo. Salió de su ensoñación cuando notó algo restregándose por su pierna y, al bajar la vista, vio un gato color crema con manchas marrones y anaranjadas maullando a sus pies. "¿De dónde has salido tú eh?" preguntó cogiéndole de la piel sobrante del lomo, por la zona del cuello. "¡Kagura!" gritó. Pronto, la mujer de ojos color fuego hizo acto de presencia en la sala.

"Llévale esto a la señorita. Y luego vuelve, tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente" dijo, tendiéndole el animal sin ni siquiera mirarla.

"Sí mi señor" contestó, tomando la bola peluda entre sus finas manos y caminando todo lo largo del pasillo hasta la habitación señalada. Dio un par de toques a la puerta, esperando el permiso que la confirmara que podía entrar en la habitación, pero ningún ruido se hizo camino a través de la puerta. Tenía terminantemente prohibido entrar en el caso de que no fuera autorizada, así que se encontró con un tremendo dilema. El gato entre sus brazos bostezó.

"Oh, bueno. No creo que pase nada si te dejo aquí. Ella no tardará en volver y yo tengo una cita pendiente" sonrió posando el felino delante de la gran puerta de madera sobre la que se había detenido. Miró a un lado y al otro del pasillo para comprobar que estaba sola y abrió ligeramente la puerta tomando el pomo dorado. Soltó al animal dentro y se marchó, sin percatarse de que no terminó de cerrar bien.

Pronto el gato encontró la salida, caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de la casona, hasta que unos finos brazos lo tomaron del lomo y lo alzaron en volandas. Sin embargo, él no se quejó. Se dejó mimar por su nueva dueña, y durmió en los brazos de ella, mientras era llevado a la cocina a por un cuenco de leche y un poco de pienso.

'¿Cómo te llamaré amiguito?' pensaba, mientras sus pasos se perdían por el largo pasillo.

**Bueno, bueno, bueno. El siguiente capítulo, para daros algunas cositas más de este fic, que se que la introducción, verdaderamente, no dijo mucho. Cualquier cosita que queráis decirme siempre será bienvenida. ¡Ah! Lo siento mucho Yumi, pero no podía juntarte con Inuyasha, lo comprendes verdad: p y otro pequeño detallito para Gertru, que espero que la haya gustado. Besines!**

**Para la Yumi: te lo pongo por aqui nena. Mira quien habla, que tu tb dejas mazo de picada perraca XXDDDDDD ains! yo se que quieres que te junte con inuyasha, pero no va a poder ser asi que ahorrate las babas :p nop, y ahora en serio, que me he puesto las pilas y aqui dejo mas cositas. Mas picada? XXXXDDDDDDDD no me mates por Kagome-Miroku ains! habra sorpresitas! **

**Para Lady Indomitus: buenas! me alegro volver a saber de ti. sobre tu pregunta... por supuesto que sera un Inuyasha-Kagome. A mi no me sale juntarle con otras parejas, aunque despues de lo que lei en el manga (que voy por una zona muy turbia) se me ha hablandao el corazon. Pero nop, Inu and Kagome 4 ever and ever Y bueno, aqui dejo el siguiente capi pa que ya vayamos entrando en tema, que tengo tantas ganas como vosotros. La historia sera bastante diferente a la de El adios pero intentare que sea de la misma calidad. Besines!**

**Para milychan: Bueno, no espero que este capitulo haya despejado ninguna duda, pero espero que siga gustando. Besos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Abre los ojos**

**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

**"…" cuando hablan los personajes**

**'…' cuando piensan**

**XXXXXX cambio de escena**

"¿Y a qué hora dices que será la fiesta?" preguntó Inuyasha. Ambos, él y Kikyo, habían dejado la cafetería hacía rato, decidiendo dar un paseo por el parque mientras los últimos rayos de sol se desvanecían en el horizonte. El día había estado bastante caluroso, por lo que muchas otras parejas también se habían decidido a salir de sus casas para recorrer las hermosas calles de Tokio que, en verano, se volvían todo un espectáculo llenas de viandantes que paraban en las esquinas realizando pequeñas actuaciones para sacar un poco de dinero.

"Pues empezará a las ocho hasta bien entrada la madrugada, supongo. Ya sabes que mi hermana siempre fue muy popular en el colegio y aún tiene muchos amigos de esa época. Mi padre quería algo más íntimo, por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero Kagome se empeñó y ella siempre tiene las de ganar en ese tipo de disputas" sonrió Kikyo, gozando de la brisa que había empezado a soplar.

"¿Y es realmente necesario que yo acuda?" preguntó él. Sabía que esto iba a empezar una situación un tanto problemática con su novia. Pero… la verdad es que le intimidaba conocer al padre de Kikyo. Ella se veía muy nerviosa y excitada por la idea. Por lo que el joven sabía, sería el primer novio formal que ella presentara a su padre. La madre de las muchachas había muerto en un desagradable accidente de tráfico muchos años atrás. Ellas, por lo visto, apenas la recordaban.

Cuando la muchacha escuchó la pregunta formulada por su compañero, frunció el entrecejo. "Pues sí Inuyasha. Ya le dije a mi padre que irías."

"Kikyo, es que creo que nos estamos precipitando. Sinceramente no tengo muchas ganas de acudir."

Ella gruñó por lo bajo, respirando en varias ocasiones intentando no perder los estribos. "No lo entiendo cariño. Te he dado más de un año. Ya sí que me gustaría presentarte a mi padre, y él está deseando conocerte. ¿Por qué te niegas tan rotundamente¿Es que acaso no me quieres lo suficiente?" y salió corriendo con los ojos llorosos, provocando que las personas que se cruzaron con ella en ese momento la miraran sorprendidos, lanzándole miradas reprobadoras a Inuyasha. Este las obvió y, agarrando fuertemente la chaqueta de ella entre sus brazos, persiguió a la muchacha hasta alcanzarla a la orilla del lago central del parque por el que andaban. Ella se veía vulnerable, apoyada en un árbol, de rodillas y mirando su reflejo en las aguas cristalinas. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, símbolo de que aún las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

"No he querido decir eso" respondió él, tapando los femeninos hombros con la chaqueta y sentándose a su lado. "Lo siento. No te preocupes, estaré allí cuando tú me digas. Conoceré a tu padre" dijo en la voz más conciliadora que pudo encontrar. La idea, realmente, no le agradaba en absoluto. Pero haría lo que fuera para calmar a la muchacha.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" preguntó ella entornando los ojos y mirándole con esperanza.

"Muy en serio" le devolvió la sonrisa. Ella se lanzó sobre él y ambos cayeron abrazados en la hierba. El resto de la tarde lo pasaron uno en los brazos del otro, terminando de ver el atardecer.

"Por fin" suspiró Inuyasha. La tarde del domingo la había pasado en su casa terminando su parte del trabajo que tendría que presentar al día siguiente. El lunes en la mañana había quedado con Yumi en verse en los ordenadores de la biblioteca, juntar ambas partes y, finalmente, imprimirlas. El resto fue coser y cantar.

"Lo hemos conseguido" gritó Yumi cuando salieron del aula. Chocó las manos con Inuyasha, ambos felices de su trabajo bien hecho, y juntos se fueron caminando hasta la cafetería, queriendo celebrar que se habían librado ya del agobio de los trabajos hasta el siguiente semestre.

"¿Qué te apetece tomar? Yo invito" dijo él cuando ambos estaban de pie frente a la barra. El camarero esperando la orden.

"Un café con leche fría por favor, Pablo" pidió ella directamente al trabajador. La verdad es que era un hombre procedente de España que llevaba más de la mitad de su vida en Japón. Era un hombre de pelo ya canoso, pero muy jovial y divertido. Conocía prácticamente a todos los alumnos de la facultad, y eso que no era pequeña. Y ellos le respetaban a él.

"Que sean dos" pidió Inuyasha, y ambos amigos estuvieron contándose bromas y riéndose de algunas novedades que habían pasado durante las clases mientras esperaban por su mandado.

"¡Yumi!" una voz de mujer se hizo paso hasta los oídos de la pareja, volteando, ambos, la cabeza.

"¡Hola Itnia!" saludó Yumi, haciendo la correspondiente reverencia.

"Como tardabas tanto he venido a buscarte" regañó Itnia señalándola con el dedo, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Ups¿habíamos quedado? Lo siento, se me olvidó" contestó pasándose una mano por detrás de la cabeza mientras le sacaba la lengua. Entonces fue que Inuyasha le tendió el café. Ella se volvió al muchacho con cara arrepentida. "Lo siento, tengo que irme."

"Claro, no hay problema" concedió él, despidiéndose de ambas jóvenes con la mano.

"¿Este asiento está libre?" una melodiosa voz se hizo camino hasta sus oídos. Inuyasha levantó la vista del periódico que halló en la mesa solitaria a la que se había ido a sentar, encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos marrones que tenían su vista posada en él, mientras un fino dedo femenino señalaba la silla que quedaba justo a su derecha.

"Claro Kagome, siéntate" estaba sorprendido de esta iniciativa. Nunca ella había hecho un amago de entablar una conversación a solas con él. Menos desde que empezó a salir con Kikyo.

"Quería hablar contigo" confirmó ella, acomodándose. "Es sobre Kikyo"

"¿Le pasó algo?" preguntó un tanto alarmado.

"Oh no, nada. No te preocupes, ella está bien."

"¿Entonces?" inquirió él con desconcierto. Cierto es que las facultades de ambos quedaban la una al lado de la otra, pero pocas veces se veían.

"¿Te acabas el café y salimos?" preguntó ella, jovial. Inuyasha no dijo nada más. Tomó los últimos sorbos de su taza y se levantó, guardando el periódico en la mochila para una lectura posterior.

Ambos anduvieron en silencio, el uno al lado del otro. Como hacía buen día salieron al jardín. En esta época, final de exámenes y entrega de últimos trabajos, la verdad es que ya no quedaba mucha gente por los alrededores. Solo unos pobres con mala suerte cuyos exámenes finales habían caído la última semana de Junio.

"¿Qué tal te ha ido el trabajo? Kikyo me dijo que estabas muy liado terminándolo" soltó ella de repente.

"Pues bien. Tengo suerte de que mi compañera sea bastante trabajadora. El año pasado me tocó con Hiroshi. Muy buena persona, pero la verdad es que no daba palo al agua y me las vi y me las desee. Créeme"

"Que bueno" y ahí terminó toda conversación que se hubiera iniciado entre ellos. Kagome, de pronto, señaló una sombra para descansar. Inuyasha, apoyando su espalda en el grueso tronco del árbol, miró en todas direcciones. Se sorprendió al notar que estaban en una de las zonas menos transitadas del campus. No había notado que habían andado tanto.

"Inuyasha, Kikyo me contó que no quieres conocer a mi padre. ¿Por qué?" preguntó repentinamente, posando sus profundos ojos castaños en los ambarinos de él. Que ella fuera tan directa y esa mirada penetrante lo estaban poniendo ligeramente nervioso. Además ella lucía unos vaqueros pirata que delineaban a la perfección su trasero, y la camiseta blanca descubriendo el ombligo era más de lo que un hombre podía soportar. Intentando apartar los pensamientos tan impuros que se le estaban pasando por la mente, y regañándose a sí mismo por tenerlos, suspiró.

"No me gustan mucho los padres" dijo al fin. Su mirada perdida en algún punto del infinito.

"¿Y eso?" preguntó ella.

Inuyasha la observó por unos instantes preguntándose qué es lo que le había llevado a ella a buscarlo e interrogarlo de esa manera. Pero pudo apreciar verdaderos sentimientos en los rasgos de su cara y en el brillar de sus ojos. No supo por qué tuvo la necesidad de contárselo, pero lo hizo.

"Mi madre era una joven que provenía de una familia pobre. Pero era muy hermosa. Mi padre se quedó prendido de ella en cuanto la vio y dejó a la que entonces era su mujer para tener un romance con Izayoi. Izayoi era el nombre de mi madre"

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza, no queriendo interrumpirlo.

"Los papeles del divorcio de la madre de mi medio hermano, Shessomaru, se firmaron rápido. Mi padre seguía apoyándoles económicamente y, de vez en cuando, iba a ver a su hijo. Pero sus visitas se hicieron más escasas cuando mi madre anunció que estaba embarazada de mí. Mis abuelos nunca apoyaron su nuevo casamiento e hicieron todo lo posible por romper su unión. Mi madre, recuerdo que me contaba, siempre le dijo a mi padre que prefería no conocerlos. Ella sabía de los sentimientos que albergaban a su persona y no quiso remover aguas turbias. Pero mi padre se empeñó y ella, que era incapaz de decirle que no, se dejó hacer. La hicieron la vida imposible desde entonces y hasta el día de su muerte" Los ojos de Inuyasha brillaron ante el recuerdo, ahogando una pequeña lágrima que amenazaba con salir.

"Lo lamento" fue lo único que dijo la chica unos momentos después. El silencio se volvió a hacer entre ellos, y solo el piar de los pájaros y el viento interrumpían la tranquilidad del momento.

"No pasa nada, no fue tu culpa. Por eso es que, cuando una relación me va bien, me entra el miedo de conocer a los padres. No quiero que la estropeen como ocurrió con los míos" era extraño. Nunca antes le había contado a nadie sobre este pesar que albergaba su corazón. Ni siquiera a su novia por más de un año ya. A Kikyo. Sin embargo, la joven al lado suyo, sin hacer nada en especial, había conseguido que se sintiera en paz consigo mismo, y que fuera capaz de liberar esa pequeña congoja. Se sorprendió al notar que, al haber compartido el problemilla, se sentía mucho más liberado.

"Lo siento, no pretendía aburrirte. Pero no te preocupes que iré. Es tu cumpleaños después de todo, y además se lo prometí a Kikyo. Pero gracias por escucharme Kagome. Me ha ayudado mucho" y dicho esto, se levantó casi con prisa y echó a andar en dirección a los edificios, intentando no mirar atrás, fijando su vista al frente. Todavía era incapaz de comprender qué es lo que le había llevado a ser tan abierto con esa joven. Además, Kagome no se caracterizaba por ser una chica que guardara secretos o que fuera discreta. Eso se veía a leguas, con la vestimenta que siempre llevaba y las escenitas que hacían ella y Miroku en cualquier parte. Pero, la Kagome que se había sentado con él, al pie del árbol, parecía otra persona. Alguien muy… diferente.

Kagome lo vio marcharse, delineando con sus ojos el bien formado cuerpo del muchacho. Luego pensó por largo tiempo en cómo él, de forma tan íntima, le había contado parte de sus miedos. Se sentía como si, ahora, hubiera conocido una parte de Inuyasha que él se había preocupado mucho por ocultar. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al pensar que ella había sido la confidente. No su hermana, no cualquier otra. Sino ella. Kagome.

Volvió a mirar en la dirección en la que el chico había echado a andar, pero él ya había desaparecido de su vista. Entonces dejó caer, libremente, su expresión, volviendo a una más seria y triste.

"Lo lamento, Inuyasha. Lo lamento" dijo, sus palabras esfumándose con la brisa.

Se levantó del césped, sacudiendo de sus jeans las pequeñas motas verdes que se habían quedado adheridas a su pantalón y, con un último suspiro, caminó en dirección contraria, con un único pensamiento en la cabeza. 'Abre los ojos Inuyasha'.

**En fin, aquí un nuevo capítulo, para que veáis que me estoy portando muy pero que muy bien La verdad es que os estoy haciendo un poco la pelota porque pronto me iré a nueva Zelanda durante una semana y media y no voy a tener método alguno para actualizar. Así que disfrutarlo mientras se pueda. Besos a todos! Y recuerden que me encantan sus mensajitos.**

**Para Lady Indomitus: Ahora porque me voy, pero cuando vuelva recuerdame que te pase una pagina donde puedes encontrar el manga (cuando tenga mas tiempo quiero ponerme a traducirlo para la pagina que una amiga y yo estamos haciendo de Inuyasha). Por lo demas espero que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por los mensajitos, me hacen mucha ilusion Besos!**

**Para Juminator: XXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ala, pa qe no te quejes ahi has tenido tu momento de gloria, pero mira que dejar a inuyasha asi plantado... jajajajajajajajajaja Bueno nena, que nooooooooooo, to esta mu pero que mu pensao (weno, mas o menos :p) Un besin y ya nos vemos prontito pa que me recrimines to lo que quieras (y yo a ti maja, que hay que ver como nos dejas tb en tus fics ejem ejem) Besos!**

**Para milychan: las dudas siguen o hay cosas mas claras? espero que sigan, quiero crear un poco ese ambientillo de misterio Pero... mucha imaginacion no tengo y al final siempre me salen historias previsibles... pero weno. Intentare, intentare. Gracias por los mensajitos! Besos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Abre los ojos**

**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

**"…" cuando hablan los personajes**

**'…' cuando piensan**

**_kkk _flashback**

**XXXXXX cambio de escena**

El martes por la mañana Inuyasha se levantó muy temprano, agradeciendo la tranquilidad que le había otorgado el hecho de que ya no tenía más trabajos que presentar en la universidad. Ya, hasta septiembre, estaba completamente libre y a disposición de Kikyo, para que juntos pudieran disfrutar de ese caluroso verano.

Se alisó los cabellos, algo alborotados al haber estado durmiendo, recogiéndoselos en una coleta baja y se vistió con unos pantalones blancos cortos y una camiseta de igual color. Se calzó unas deportivas y salió a la calle. Dejó que los rayos de sol bañaran su rostro un instante, deleitándose con la sensación de frescor del nuevo día, y miró en todas direcciones, viendo a la gente madrugadora paseando tranquilamente por la calle, o a aquellos que, desgraciadamente, tenían que trabajar en un día tan maravilloso como aquel.

'Un día perfecto para correr' pensó. Y así, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, emprendió su carrera matutina por el barrio. Las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas, apenas cubiertas por unos pocos transeúntes que habían madrugado para disfrutar el sol mañanero o bien porque tenían la desgracia, pensó Inuyasha, de trabajar en un día tan hermoso como ese. Él siguió su camino, mientras diminutas gotas de sudor empezaban a poblar su frente.

Llegó hasta el río que siseaba por el centro de la ciudad y se detuvo en la vera del mismo, descansando su agotado cuerpo sobre la verde hierba. Aspiró el aroma del agua dulce y se dejó caer sobre el césped. Sus brazos, cruzados sobre su cabeza, los situó a modo de almohada, mientras cerraba los ojos, disfrutando del trinar de los pájaros.

"Espera por favor" una voz familiar de hombre llegó hasta sus oídos. Se quitó los mechones de cabello negro de la frente, pegados a ella por el sudor.

"¡Déjame en paz!" en este caso en la discusión también estaba enfrascada una mujer de voz conocida. Esto llamó la atención de Inuyasha, que se giró levemente desde su posición. La vera del río y la calle se encontraban en desnivel, proporcionando al muchacho un pequeño escondite para observar sin ser descubierto. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró a Sango y a Miroku en ferviente discusión.

"Sabes que no puedo hacer nada al respecto." Gritó el muchacho, acercándose a la joven y abrazándola por detrás.

"Lo se" sollozó ella en su regazo "y eso es lo que más me duele" y se giró entre sus brazos, enfrentando sus ojos. Así se quedaron, mirándose por unos instantes. Los ojos de ella brillaban por las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

"Por favor" suplicó Miroku, rompiendo el silencio "No me odies, sabes que no lo soportaría."

"No te odio" y le abrazó con fuerza, dejando que él apoyara la barbilla sobre su cabeza. "Pero ella es una furcia a la que no perdonaré jamás"

Aun a pesar de la distancia, Inuyasha pudo escuchar claramente un suspiro escapando de los labios de Miroku, que había cerrado los ojos cuando notó como la mujer entre sus brazos le abrazaba y apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.

"Tampoco es culpa suya Sango. Son órdenes. Lo sabes. Ella es tu mejor amiga. Por favor, no la odies."

Inuyasha estaba anonadado por la situación que se estaba desarrollando enfrente de él. ¿De quién estarían hablando¿Órdenes¿Órdenes de quién¿Y a quién? Miles de preguntas retumbaban en su mente, sin poder dar respuesta a alguna de ellas, o significado a la escena que estaba viendo.

De repente, y para su propia sorpresa, vio como ellos, sin dejar de abrazarse, se separaron ligeramente para poder mirarse. Unas miradas tan intensas que se podían notar el abanico de sentimientos que embargaban el ambiente. Y, sin poder preverlo, Inuyasha ahogó un grito ante la sorpresa de lo que sucedió después.

XXXXXX

Una muchacha de largos cabellos negros estaba sentada en un majestuoso sofá blanco de piel mientras jugueteaba con un felino de piel moteada. Su mirada perdida en un punto en el infinito, recordando una y otra vez la conversación tan íntima que tuvo con el novio de su hermana el día anterior.

"Así que estás aquí" una voz aguda la sacó de su ensoñación, provocándola un respingo ante la repentina aparición de la muchacha de piel pálida.

"Kikyo" el nombre abandonó sus labios de forma dolorosa. "¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Kagome.

"¿Y ese animal?" dijo la muchacha señalando con su fino dedo femenino al gordo y peludo gato.

"Me lo encontré" contestó la menor sin importancia. "Se llama Buyo" lo tomó por la piel de la parte superior del cuello y lo dejó en el suelo. Él, una vez se vio liberado, ronroneó frotándose contra las piernas desnudas de Kagome, en una suave caricia, para luego perderse por los pasillos de la enorme casa.

La muchacha se levantó, sacudió los pelos que se habían quedado adheridos a su gran vestido de lana, y emprendió el mismo camino que su gato. Sin embargo, una bofetada inesperada la hizo que se detuviera. Ella, sorprendida, se llevó la mano derecha a la zona afectada por el golpe, notando el calor provocado por ese acto. Abrió enormemente los ojos y observó a Kikyo delante de ella, aún con la mano alzada. Ella le respondió a su pregunta no formulada.

"Me han dicho que ayer estuviste hablando con Inuyasha" hizo una pequeña pausa mientras dejaba caer la mano "Y no te lo consiento. Inuyasha es mío. Solo mío. No vuelvas a acercarte a él" dicho esto emprendió su retirada, sin mirar atrás.

Kagome la vio alejarse, con las lágrimas amenazando por salir de sus ojos. Ella no lo permitiría. No se permitiría llorar. Absorbió el sollozo tan valientemente como pudo y se encaminó, con paso lento y firme, hasta su habitación. Cuando entró, cerró la puerta con parsimonia, y se dirigió hasta su lecho, cubierto por espumosas sábanas blancas con flores rosadas. Se tiró en ella, hundiendo la cara en el cojín, y solo entonces se dio libertad para llorar amargamente su pena.

XXXXX

Inuyasha estaba dándose una ducha, de vuelta en el apartamento que compartía con Koga. Estaba agradecido porque su amigo pasara últimamente más tiempo con la novia en casa de ella, pues así tenía tiempo de sobra para pensar y meditar sobre lo que había visto. Dejó que las frías gotas de agua recorrieran su escultural cuerpo, calmándolo de esta forma, pero sin poder calmar, así, su mente.

_Ambos seguían abrazados, mirándose intensamente a los ojos. Inuyasha dejó de respirar por un instante, asombrado por el despliegue de sentimientos y emociones que se desprendían de la pareja. De pronto, y sin poder preverlo, vio como los rostros de ambos se acercaron lentamente, sin prisa. Los ojos de Inuyasha ralentizaron el momento, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, sin poder creerlo. Y ahí, en medio de la calle desierta y a plena luz del día, vio como los labios de ambos se juntaban. Vio como sus amigos se unían y fundían en un apasionado beso. Vio como, literalmente, se fusionaban el uno con el otro._

_Inuyasha ahogó un grito que amenazó con escapar de su garganta, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. ¡Son hermanos! Gritó su mente, una y otra vez. Se dio un fuerte pellizco en el brazo, por si acaso estuviera soñando. Pero el dolor le dio a entender que aquello era real. Real. Real._

_Y allí se quedó, sin poder apartar la vista de esa… ¿pareja? Y siguió con la vista plantada en el mismo sitio incluso mucho después de que ellos hubieran desaparecido calle abajo, las manos entrelazadas._

'Tuvo que ser mi imaginación' pensó, sin poder dar crédito. 'Sí, seguro que fue eso, solo eso' y auto convenciéndose de que su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, siguió enjabonándose el cuerpo con suma delicadeza.

Con una toalla enrollada por la cintura, acudió presuroso al sonido del teléfono, que había interrumpido su ducha. Si algo había en el mundo que odiara era que le estorbaran en esos momentos de tranquilidad que tenía para sí mismo. Así que, fastidiado, respondió a la persona en la otra línea de muy mala gana.

"¿Quién?" gritó casi fieramente aún con algo de espuma sobre su cabello.

"Inuyasha" una dulce voz al otro lado del teléfono ahogó un sollozo.

"¿Kikyo?" preguntó él sorprendido y, a la vez, preocupado. "¿Estás bien?"

"No" dijo ella. "¿Puedo ir a tu casa?"

"Claro. ¿Quieres que vaya a recogerte?"

"No. Pronto estaré ahí. Gracias amor. Te quiero"

"Y yo a ti" y colgó. ¿Estaba llorando? Ese pensamiento rondó su cabeza borrando todo lo anterior. Olvidándose de todo lo que, hacía apenas unos instantes, había estado revoloteando por su mente. Sus pensamientos ahora solo centrados en una sola persona. Kikyo.

Con ella en mente se fue a su habitación para vestirse, esperando la llegada de su novia.

**Vale, vale. Siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero la verdad es que la inspiración ha sido bastante escasa. Y encima lo que tenía escrito se me borró porque mi ordenador no está funcionando bien y se apagó antes de que pudiera guardarlo. En fin, espero que os esté gustando. Ains! Que ya vemos más cosillas que están pasando por aquí. No digo más. Intentaré actualizar pronto. Besos!**

**Pa la yumi: weno, pos si te rallaban los cambios de Kagome ahora te doy cambios en Kikyo Ains, soy mala? porque me encanta jejeje Ya verás, ya verás XXDDDDDD**

**Para Lady Indomitus: gracias por tus reviews, siempre me arrancan una sonrisa. Se que no quedan muy claras las actitudes de los personajes, pero es necesario para la historia este desarrollo un poco... misterioso. siento, igualmente, no haber podido actualizar antes, pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Besos!**


	5. Chapter 5

Abre los ojos 

Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

"…" cuando hablan los personajes

'…' cuando piensan

XXXXXX cambio de escena

Apenas media hora después de recibir la llamada de la muchacha, el timbre de la puerta anuncio su llegada. Inuyasha, quien se había enfundado en unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta blanca, acudió presuroso a abrir a la joven quien, con los ojos aun rojos e inundados en lágrimas, se lanzo a su cuello, ahogando los sollozos que escapaban de su garganta en el hombro del muchacho.

"Kikyo¿qué paso?" pregunto algo preocupado e inquieto. Ella no le respondió enseguida, sino que se abrazó más a su cuerpo, poniendo en contacto las curvas femeninas con el bien delineado del hombre. Él le acarició el pelo con ternura, posando pequeños besos sobre los cabellos para tranquilizarla. Cerró con la mano derecha la puerta que había permanecido abierta todo el rato y, aún sin soltar a la joven entre sus brazos, la acerco al sofá, sentándose en él y situándola a ella sobre sus piernas, aún abrazándola con ferviente desesperación. No la volvió a presionar, cuando ella quisiera hablar él estaría dispuesto a escucharla.

Así se tiraron varios minutos. Kikyo, poco a poco y con las caricias de Inuyasha, iba calmándose, las lágrimas habían cesado, apenas aspiraciones fuertes por la nariz.

"Lo siento, te moje la camisa" dijo cuando su voz se hizo camino a través de su garganta, alzando los ojos castaños.

"Esta bien" sonrió él con dulzura, besándola delicadamente en los labios.

"Soy una tonta" dijo ella después de responder al beso, volviendo a ocultar su rostro en la cuerva del cuello de el.

"No es cierto" respondió Inuyasha, conciliador. Enredó sus dedos en los sedosos cabellos de ella. "Pero cuando quieras hablar sabes que estoy dispuesto a escucharte" la susurro en el oído.

"Es por Kagome" puntualizó pasados unos minutos de silencio, en donde lo único que se oía en el apartamento eran las respiraciones acompasadas de ambos.

"¿Qué pasó?" pregunto el preocupado, el estado en el que ella había llegado le hacia sentirse inquieto, sin saber por que.

"Ella..." la chica dudo entre sus brazos.

"Dime cariño¿ella qué?"

"Ella me abofeteó" finalmente se lo dijo, con la duda aun mostrándose en su timbre de voz.

Inuyasha no salía de su asombro. "¿Por qué?" preguntó. Fue entonces cuando recordó la simpatía que la muchacha desprendió cuando se sentaron bajo el árbol a charlar. Había sido tan diferente a la Kagome de cada día... la Kagome dicharachera y vivaracha que montaba escenitas rayando lo erótico con su amigo Miroku día si y día también... Entonces le vino a su mente la imagen que presenció esa misma mañana entre el joven anteriormente nombrado y su hermana... Movió la cabeza rechazando esos pensamientos 'Debiste habértelo imaginado' volvió a intentar auto convencerse y centró toda su atención en la joven que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó él al ver el rostro de ella.

"¿Me estas escuchando? Te has quedado pensando y negando con la cabeza¿pasa algo?" pregunto ella con algo de desconfianza.

"No, nada amor" la tranquilizó humedeciendo con su lengua los rosados labios femeninos, en un beso tierno. "¿Por qué te pegó?"

"Es por la fiesta."

xxx

Kagome estaba recostada sobre la colcha rosada que cubría la amplia cama de matrimonio situada justo en el mismo centro de su habitación. El gato de pelaje blanco y marrón estaba acurrucado sobre su estómago, dejando escapar un ronroneo apenas audible, mientras que la mano de su ama le acariciaba suavemente el lomo, en un movimiento rítmico y acompasado.

Ella, sin embargo, no se encontraba tan feliz y tan a gusto como el animal. Sus pensamientos eran un torbellino que reboloteaban en su cabeza. Ella no quería pensar nada. Solo quería dejar la mente en blanco y olvidar…

'Olvidar…' pensó con melancolía, 'lo que daría por olvidar lo que soy. Por olvidar quién soy.'

Toc, toc, toc. Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente secó una pequeña lágrima que había escapado de su ojo derecho y resbalaba ya por su sien. Se alzó sobre el lecho recolocando los cabellos despeinados debido a la postura y suspiró ampliamente.

"Adelante" dijo. Las grandes puertas blancas se abrieron y se pudo ver a un muchacho de cabellos negros mirándola con algo de incertidumbre.

"¿Puedo pasar?"

"Claro Miroku, adelante." No pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio.

"¿Cómo estás? Escuche la pelea que tuvisteis tú y tu hermana. Debes tener cuidado, fue muy arriesgado lo que hiciste y lo sabes. Si tu padre se entera…"

"¡No se enterará!" gritó con un tono de voz más alto de lo que ella quería. "Lo siento" se retractó al notar el cabreo en sus palabras y la mirada sorprendida del muchacho. "Es solo que… estoy un poco cansada."

"Kagome, te conozco mejor que eso. ¿Qué te pasa?" La muchacha no pudo enfrentar sus ojos azulados. Por el contrario, se levantó de la cama y posó al gato en el suelo. Fue hasta el tocador y posó las manos sobre el mueble. Se miró en el espejo y lo que vio la asustó. Ante ella había una muchacha de cabellos oscuros que contrastaban en demasía con el blanquecino de su piel. La mejilla aún roja, marcada por la bofetada propinada por Kikyo, grandes ojeras oscureciendo la parte baja de sus ojos y estos últimos inexpresivos y rojos.

"Estoy muy cansada Miroku, eso es todo."

El muchacho siguió todos sus movimientos sin perderse detalle alguno. Le entristecía cómo se dejaba esta muchacha, que en la calle era toda vida y alegría. Aquí, en la casa, parecía una muerta viviente, como un fantasma que recorría los pasillos sin percatarse de nada ni de nadie. La recordaba más joven, cuando se escapaba por la puerta trasera, la que daba al amplio jardín. Siempre la seguía sin ser visto, escapando de sus labores, hasta la zona más alejada de la casa. Allí la observaba tras unos setos y la veía cantar mientras que recogía flores. Ahora, sin embargo, esa _belleza infantil_ que la caracterizaba, que tiempo atrás le había enamorado de ella, se perdió en algún momento del pasado, dejando a este fantasma de lo que alguna vez fue.

"¿Cómo está Sango?" preguntó repentinamente, atrayendo al chico de sus pensamientos al mundo presente.

"Bien" respondió el con nerviosismo.

"Sigue enfadada¿verdad?" ella se dio la vuelta y le miró a los ojos, en sus labios una sonrisa triste.

Miroku no pudo soportar la mirada tan intensa de los ojos castaños, ni la expresión melancólica de su cara. Se fijó en un pequeño libro que tenía Kagome en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama. Su diario.

"Ella lo intenta Kagome, no puedes culparla por eso."

"No lo hago, la comprendo. Ojalá las cosas fueran diferentes."

"Sí"

"¡Kagome!" una voz masculina y agria gritó desde la puerta de la habitación, asustando a los presentes. "Miroku¿qué haces aquí?"

"Lo siento señor, ya me iba" se despidió el muchacho temblando.

"Papá…"

Pero no pudo continuar hablando, el fuego de los ojos del hombre la asustó. Tiempo atrás podría haberlo amado, ella necesitaba esa figura paterna en la que apoyarse, pero él había cambiado mucho desde aquello. Demasiado.

Asustada, lo vio cerrar la puerta tras de sí con una sonrisa diabólica cruzando su rostro. "Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, jovencita."

xxx

Sango estaba en el jardín, dando de comer a su mascota, Kirara, una pequeña gata de color blanco. Tarareaba una canción, aunque no estaba tan contenta como parecía externamente. Pero ella había aprendido bien. Le habían enseñado a controlarse, casi a no sentir. Sango debía de ser perfecta en su trabajo. Lo demás sobraba. Y las personas que la conocieran, que realmente la conocieran, podrían decir que era maravillosa en su campo. De hecho, tendrían que reconocer que ella era la mejor.

Pero…

No estaba preparada para esto. No estaba preparada para querer y a la vez odiar. Y la echaba de menos, a su amiga del alma. Habían estado tan unidas… y ahora… '¿Ahora qué?' se preguntó. Y es que ahora apenas se hablaban. Tan solo miradas de vez en cuando y en la distancia. La amistad, ya quebrada y rota, luchaba por resurgir. Luchaba por volver a unir a dos personas que se necesitaban tanto la una a la otra. Pero había demasiados inconvenientes. Demasiadas cosas de por medio. De hecho, una de las razones se acercaba a paso veloz hacia ella.

"¡Sango! Llevo buscándote por toda la casa" Ella, arrodillada como estaba, se alzó para quedar a la altura del joven.

"¿Qué pasa Miroku?" preguntó sin expresión.

"Vengo de hablar con Kagome" el rostro de la muchacha se tornó a uno de furia. No quería. Necesitaba sacar por todos los medios eso que inundaba su corazón. Pero no podía.

"No me mires así por favor. Verás, ella…"

"¡Ustedes dos¡Vengan acá en seguida!" la conversación se vio detenida por una mujer de cabellos negros recogidos en un amplio moño y vestida como las mujeres en la época antigua, con un kimono blanco y morado que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Los pies desnudos sobre el frío suelo.

Miroku y Sango llegaron presurosos frente a la figura femenina y se arrodillaron en una postura ampliamente practicada.

"Hay nuevas órdenes para ustedes."

xxx

Inuyasha estaba tumbado en la cama de su apartamento con el pecho desnudo descubierto. Las sábanas blancas tan solo le cubrían de cintura para abajo. La cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos que estaban cruzados tras su nuca. 'Es el momento cigarro' pensó dirigiendo la mirada a la muchacha que dormía a su lado. 'Ya te has dormido' pensó con pesar. Se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido, cuidando de no destapar el cuerpo desnudo de Kikyo. Se colocó unos boxers grises que sacó de un cajón y se puso, sobre estos, un pantalón oscuro que había dejado sobre el respaldo de la silla. Terminó de correr la cortina para quitar toda claridad, dejando que la joven descansara tranquilamente, y, con mucho sigilo, salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

'Es extraño' se sirvió una taza de café ya hecho de la cafetera y lo metió en el microondas para calentarlo un poco. Suspiró. Abrió uno de los armarios de la cocina y sacó un bollo que había comprado días atrás y que se olvidó de comerlo. Estaba duro, pero no le importó. Cuando el sonido del electrodoméstico le avisó de que había terminado su función, sacó el vaso y echó el contenido en una taza con algo de leche y azúcar. Se sentó en la mesa y mordió sin ganas el pastel que tenía en la mano.

De pronto el sonido del teléfono lo despertó de su ensoñación. Corrió al aparato para evitar que diera un nuevo timbrado y contestó con voz de enfado. "¿Moshi, moshi?"

"Hola hermanito" se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

"Sesshômaru"

**Vale, aquí un nuevo capítulo. Ya era hora¿verdad? He de reconocer que estoy yendo muy lenta por varios motivos, entre ellos falta de tiempo y de imaginación (una muy mala combinación). El caso es que he empezado las clases ya y estoy un poco que no paro, así que os pido paciencia y espero que os haya gustado. ¡Atentos! Puede que parezca que no pero por aquí hay cosas muy interesantes (en el capítulo me refiero :P) **

**Sayonara!!! **

** Para Catumy: oye tu!!!!! donde estas????? que se te echa de menos por toas partes! por el forito, por las actualizaciones, por el messenger... Voy a tener que ir a darte un tirón de orejas o que??? Enfermera... vuelveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Para Lady Indomitus: tranquila que no tengo pensado abandonar el fic, pero es verdad que me tardare en ir subiendo. Pero prometo que lo hare, auqnue me tire una eternidad XXDDDDDD Me alegro de escuchar que ya puedes compar el manga, aunque es larguito, yo lo estoy comprando y me estoy dejando una pasta gansa XD En fin, espero que te haya gustado. Besos!**

**Para la yumi: ains! no me mates!!! (dios, estoy jugando con la muerte, lo veo!) pos si hija si, los he metio "en la camita" a los dos, pero to esta pensaooo!!! (weno, mas o menos XD) y a ver cuando me actualizas ¬¬ que te persigo yo con mi super espatula de Ukyo, eh???? jajaja muaks!!!**

**Para Peca-chan: espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y siento la demora. Nos vemos en el proximo!**

**Para Jimena-chan: otra conti!!! XXDDD Lo se, siguen siendo más cortas de lo que deseo, pero bueno, intentare mejorar ese punto. Nos vemos en el proximo capi!**

**Para dyeLbi-chan: es mas extraño? XD aqui hay muchas cosas nuevas, jeje. Nos vemos!**


End file.
